


A Letter May Do (But I'd Much Prefer You)

by Lawfuless



Series: Love Letters and Chain Mail [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Repaying Debt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawfuless/pseuds/Lawfuless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark Kent has a debt to repay, and he plans to do so in full.</p><p>(Slight continuation of "I Won't Write You A Love Song (But Maybe A Letter Will Do?)". It's not really necessary that you read it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter May Do (But I'd Much Prefer You)

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. In case you didn't read it, the last story simply had Doctor Fate speak with Luthor about a letter he had received- At Clark's behest that he speak to Lex- and in return for his translation skills, Luthor told him to tell Superman he was owed for his services.
> 
> This is the continuation.

"You know, I didn't think I'd be so pleased to see you so soon." The low drawl admitted softly. A soft chuckle met the reply as two forms met in a dark room. The only light being that of the crimson candles slowly burning down, illuminating the rosepetal trail to Luthor's bed. Soft, romantic music played from an Ipod dock off to the side.

Clark took this in and smiled faintly as he approached Lex. "And I didn't think you cared for Valentine's day. Let alone you would have such a setup waiting.... Sorry to have kept you. I would have been here sooner, but there was a proposal on the tower. Thanks for that, by the way. I doubt they would have gotten together without it."

Waving it off, the older of the two scoffed. "I don't care for them. They don't matter. You, on the other hand... My enemy, but also my lover... You deserve all of my attention. As well, solely for your ears only, I am quite the romantic to those who garner interest or actual care." he stated firmly. "Besides, I thought you were a bleeding heart, and felt it would tickle your interest to see it."

Laughing mostly to himself, Clark shook his head. "Of course you would say that. Though, I will admit to having some interest in romanticism, I think everyone wants to be loved in one way or another." The Kryptonian assured his earthly companion. Then he came closer, bringing their lips together into a gentle exchange.

After a few moments of reacquainting themselves, the kiss soon drifted from sweet to passionate. Luthor pulled Superman to bed, pushing him down before slipping between his still clothed legs, crawling up to reignite the lustful flame within.

Soon after that they were shedding clothing. Before they could get too far, though, the man of steel's comm buzzed. Lex cursed the voice of Ray Palmer as it interrupted their session. " _Hey, uh, Clark? Captain Cold is making a mess of Metropolis. Flash is busy and it's your turf, so I thought it best to ask you-_ "

"You can handle it, Atom." he offered, barely composing himself for the words. After a few moments of silence, he tossed the communications device to the bedside table and forgot it as they continued their previous movements. Together they managed to get themselves bare.

Slipping a condom on, Luthor looked to Kent and frowned. "Prep, or none?" He inquired, if only because he felt it necessary. He was trying for a two-sided relationship, which was a new idea for him, but that mean he needed to be more upfront about his plans for them.

"I'll be fine-- I'd hurt you before you hurt me anyways." The other assured. Mostly, Lex put it down to him not wanting to have to deal with the kryptonite-infused lube. Which was a fair enough thing. "So, just go ahead." At this, his voice dropped a few octaves, becoming huskier.

Luthor nodded and guided himself to the puckered entrance. He paused only a moment before pushing it. It was hard to move at first, but it soon gave way and his shifting hips managed to press to Clark's underside as he lifted his legs. He waited, partially because he'd rather not have his alien lover squash his cock, but also so the pain would be minimum. If Clark enjoyed it, it usually meant he would have more opportunities to do so later, and less of a chance of getting a cold shoulder.

Slowly sliding out when the tension began to give, he pushed back in as slowly as he could manage. The tight heat caressed him as he moved, and it was near intoxicating, the hazed look his got. He kept slowly thrusting until hips rolled up to meet his. Continuing quicker now, he leaned down to kiss the other and was reminded of how much he loved these times they got. When all that mattered was each other.

Between the mood, the activity, and these thoughts, he found himself beginning to slip closer to the oncoming edge, now completely hard. He grasped the male's own, thumb wiping at beading precum. Then he slowly pumped, making sure to do so without any of the haste that went into his fucking. Teasing him was perhaps the best part, watching him unravel before his eyes. A sight that he treasured and called upon on lonely nights.

Breathing heavy now, the two moved in unison, approaching climax rather quickly. Clark bucked his hips in an effort for more friction, but Lex managed to keep a careful grip and maintain a steady pace with his hand. He could feel the faint pulsing, the throbbing of the vein leading down towards the base and his balls. He could practically see the tensing as Superman began to reach his peak and struggled to contain himself and not hurt his lover.

A lucky shot brush the spot within him that caused him to cry out, and he tightened around Luthor, who had to grip his hips as he groaned in partial pain but mostly pleasure. He kept his aim towards the location of the prostate, and found he hit true majority of the time. Together, they spiralled up and then over as Clark and he orgasmed. Luthor's cum filled the latex barrier between them, while the Kryptonian ejactualted into the other's tight grip.

As he pulled out, both of them breathing hard, the villain tried to keep nonchalant as he threw out the used condom. "Well, consider the debt repaid." Clark rolled his eyes, but faintly smiled as he settle up against the human man he shared his bed with.

"Love you too, Lex. Love you too."


End file.
